


Sunshine After Rain

by shahondin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: The day Jisung met Minho was like any other day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Sunshine After Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was all alone in my flat and cried my eyes out. So yeah-- it's a sad /open ending though I don't get into details. No need to worry about that. Also a warning (?) there is an acxident mentioned. Again, no details 
> 
> This is the first thing I wrote in a while so I hope this short oneshot helps me get back into the flow!

| _The sun is shining today. There are only a few clouds. One looked especially fluffy and soft which made me think of you. I hope you're doing well._ | 

The day Jisung met Minho was like any other day. Jisung was late to university, running like crazy with his backpack hanging from one shoulder and loose paper clutched in both hands. Like everyday, he barely made it in time and fell into his seat next to Hyunjin who 'tsk'-ed at him with a roll of his eyes. Okay, maybe it wasn't like any other day. Because instead of his old and grumpy professor, another student stood in front of the class. He was obviously older by some years, his whole appearance and demeanor told the story of someone who already fought some years at university. 

Jisung with his experience of 6 and a half months could already relate. 

The student introduced himself as Minho, the tutor in charge of this class because the professor broke a leg. Or an arm. Or whatever. Jisung didn't really listen because he was too busy staring. 

| _It's raining. It has been raining for a few days now. It's so dark outside… makes me wonder when I'll be able to see the sun again._ | 

Minho, as it turned out, was not only his tutor but also friends with Chan who was friends with Changbin who was Jisung's senior back in school. Changbin was pretty chill and took Jisung by the hand on his first day at uni and they still met up from time to time to eat takeout or play games. 

One of these evenings, Chan and Minho joined them. 

Jisung can't remember what they talked about or what they did in general. All he remembers are teasing smiles and his hair being ruffled. 

| _The plant you gave me last year is doing well. It's growing baby plants so I think about putting those in a separate pot. Give them a chance to grow._ | 

They met again, outside of class and hangouts with the entire group. 

Jisung fell, hard and fast. How couldn't he when Minho was everything he could ever dream of? The question was not if Minho liked him back. Jisung might have been a little clueless sometimes but Minho made it painfully obvious when he held his hand -- "Just because." -- or told him he's adorable and gave him a peck to his cheek. Yeah, Jisung was sure his feelings weren't one-sided. The problem was, however, that he was too nervous to confess and make them official. 

| _Today I was able to leave early. Work has been busy these days so I treasure every minute of freedom I can get._ | 

Minho asked him out as soon as his duties as tutor were over at the end of semester. The sky was dark and cloudy. Snowflakes danced around their heads when they shared their first proper kiss. 

| _Sleep is hard to come by. I lay awake and think of you._ | 

Their first fight was months later when summer was about to hit in full swing. Minho was busy with his final paper, stressed beyond expectations and almost always on the verge of snapping. 

Jisung forgot to put his dirty plate in the dishwasher. 

| _I miss you._ | 

Minho graduated on a sunny day. There was not a single cloud to be seen. Jisung proudly stood at the sidelines of the hall and held up his phone to film the moment Minho received his diploma with a huge grin. His boyfriend kissed him senseless as soon as the formal ceremony was over. 

Hyunjin got so drunk at their celebration in a nearby pub that he threw up on another student minding his own business. 

About three months later he and Seungmin moved in together. "Love at first sight," Hyunjin claimed.

| _Chan somehow broke the door handle and we're trapped inside his flat. It's not that bad though because he has a stash of snacks and Netflix. Jeongin thinks about climbing up the down spout to the fourth story to join us. I'm rooting for him._ | 

With his older friends busy with internships and job hunting, Jisung threw himself into studying. He wanted to graduate as well without delay so he could follow Minho off campus. His boyfriend had to move out of the dorms and now shared a flat with Changbin. It was too far away from university for Jisung to move in as well. 

His new roommate Felix was great company, they became fast friends. Felix also didn't shove him out of bed like Hyunjin did. 

| _I met a stray cat today. It sat all alone in a dirty cardboard box and looked at me with crusty, sad eyes. I picked it up._ | 

They tried to see each other at least once a week. Which turned into once every other week. Minho was incredibly busy with work. Sometimes Jisung ordered takeout to be delivered to his boyfriend's flat in the evening so the older would eat at least one meal. Minho always made sure to send him goodnight wishes everyday.

| _Cat absolutely destroyed my favorite pillow. I was only away for a few hours and came back to Cat covered in feathers and shreds. Do you think it's strange I only call her Cat?_ | 

They go on vacation. Just the two of them. Minho asked him if they could marry once Jisung finishes university. He said he was joking but there was a glint in his boyfriend's eyes. 

It's the happiest memory Jisung can think of.

| _It's been a year. I think of you. I miss you._ | 

When Changbin called him, Jisung just left his professor's office, his hands still trembling but a satisfied smile on his face. He just got out of his final oral exam. He made it. He was going to graduate. 

"There was an accident," Changbin said when Jisung picked up the call. 

Minho had been on his way to university. He wanted to surprise Jisung.

| _Sometimes it's still hard to smile. But I'm not alone. Please don't worry._ | 

Minho brought a ring in the pocket of his jeans. He saved up for it. 

It was a simple ring. Simple but still so beautiful. 

| _I love you._ | 

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for naming the cat are open lol


End file.
